Suna Summoning: Scorpions
A summoning technique granted to the nomadic tribes of the . Contracting a nest of Scorpions that call the dunes of the mighty sands. The scorpions of this nest belong to Hasami, a Shinobi from the wandering ninjas in the land. The scorpions are summoned in return for tribute once he returns to their lands, as well in return for summoning them, they bask in the same heat of battles he does. An honor based system of tribute, the Scorpions summoned obsess over strength and deception above all, admiring Hasami and calling him their Brother Saori (lit, Brother Scorpion) for embodying this. Scorpions *'Shingui' (地震, Earthshaker) Out of the three Scorpions that Hasami has grown accustomed to, Shingui is the the largest and the most effective when clearing obstacles for his contractor and his allies by extension. Shingui has a beastly appearance, scars covering his entire body, kept from past battles, taking the battles he goes to next in stride. Most notably is his clay orange coloration and the the heinously shaped legs with barbs coating all of his exoskeleton. When summoned to fight, Shingui immediately takes the opposition fullfront. Letting out a roar, then slamming his gargantuan legs into the ground in rapid succession, vibrating the barbs all across his body to shake the earth beneath him. Shifting the plates of the area around him, within thirty feet in a perfect circle. Shattering earth and upsetting the grounds, causing the location to dislocate and shift, slowly turning everything around the radius to be pulverized into dust and sand. Shingui also has the natural ability to use his barbs across his body, to cause him to slip through the earth, digging and tunneling so he can more precisely turn the earth beneath a foe's feet and turn it into sand, sinking them in. *: Blade Breaker Armor: Thanks to his role as one of the stronger of the three, Shingui has armor stronger then any folded blade, shattering all forms of blades against his thick hide, twisting his barbs on his body to snap them after they have landed, akin to how a Sai counters a Katana. Kunai and senbon dull and bounce off of his form harmlessly. *'Kojiun' (黄塵, Dust-eater) While not the largest of the trio that Hasami summons to the battlefield, Kojiun is the most versatile and skilled in close combat. Swinging his massive claws and terrorizing foes with his poisonous stinger that induces paralyzing agents into a foe's body, shutting down motor functions. Kojiun is swift in battle, and strong physically, battering around his enemies with a flurry of swift strikes. Moving at speeds that can compare to other speed based-nin, he takes them on in surprise, duoing with Hasami to take others down. Kojiun appears to be sleek and less bulky then his brethren, more stream lined for his techniques. *: Invisibility: An ability that makes Kojiun believe he to be the most clever of the three, a trait that allows him to cause his entire body to become transparent, allowing light and it's many colors to pass through him. Moving silently, shifting, Kojiun darts about swiftly, his invisibility making him one of the largest of the threats to deal with, unseen, unheard. *'Kariado' (猟人, Hunter) The last of the triad that Hasami uses, Kariado is the most aggressive and devious of the nest. Smallest in size, about the height of a large dog, Kariado is also the only female in the nest, fending off the others of her kin that attempt to battle or 'court' her. Her wild nature even being too strong for the likes of Hasami. When summoned, she goes on the offensive near immediately, rushing in with her fangs, claws, and barbed coil primed. Against foes or allies, all in sight are attacked unless Kariado can be calmed by her brothers. Due to her small size and weaker physique, she has made up for it by being the most gifted. Forming an additional layer of armor upon her body, created from her chakra, fueled by continued motion and kinetic energies. The more she moves and fights, the stronger the shield remains. This shield allows her to slip through jutsu shaped by chakra, giving her a dramatic advantage against ninjutsu defenses. *: Sensory: Known for her barbaric ways and keen instincts, Kariado has developed a unique form of sensory that allows her to sense chakra through her armor. Her entire body becoming sensitive to chakra output, specifically that of the Heart Chakra, vibrating across her skin and giving her knowledge of their direction. For each pulse of their heart and the hum of their chakra allows Kariado to find and destroy any and all living foes. Category:Summon Category:Scorpions Category:Sunagakure